A girdle being quite personal to the wearer, whether it be a panty, high-rise, or all-in-one girdle, it is important that it serve two basic purposes; one, to well shape the wearer's torso front and back, support the abdomen, improve the appearance of the wearer and do so with comfort; and, two, to provide excellent sanitation and cleanliness under easily controlled conditions, with minimum worry, inconvenience and effort to the wearer. More particularly, it should be easily manipulated to accommodate bathroom necessities of the wearer without being soiled and without requiring dislodgement or removal of either the girdle or other clothing.
Grotch opening provided in girdles heretofore have been narrow with objectionable soiling and are limited in length to prevent objectionable irregularities in the appearance of the outer garment in front and in back. Conventional displaceable crotch straps used to cover such openings are too long in front to be safely clear from being soiled in use unless completely removed. This is seldom done. Soiling is disconcerting when discovered and after the first few experiences the panty girdle will probably be removed each time toiletwise regardless of whether the crotch strap is removed or displaceable in whole or in part. Moreover, whether a detachable crotch strap is being removed or not during use it is not generally detached when laundering but rather the whole panty girdle, even though otherwise relatively clean, is laundered by the wearer. If removed it is often misplaced or lost.